


all this confusion nothing's the same to me

by bevcrushers (dothraloki)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dothraloki/pseuds/bevcrushers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: if you die, i'll kill you</p>
            </blockquote>





	all this confusion nothing's the same to me

Part of being a Starfleet officer - part of being a Starfleet security officer is being alert, thinking quickly, reacting calmly.

Tasha prides herself on being a good security officer, Tasha has all these things in spades - that's why when there's a breakdown between the two factions on the away mission, when phasers are being shot, when Deanna is _hit,_ she doesn't scream, she doesn't shout - she calmly secures the perimeter, stuns the trigger-happys and half-drags, half-carries Deanna's unconscious body behind the rockface.

The real problem comes when she can't get through to the Enterprise. Interference - that's what O'Brien had told them before they'd beamed down, and now she's looking at Deanna's bloody temple - from where she'd collapsed against a rock - and feeling the weak pulse underneath her fingers, and she starts to shake.

Tasha's been through this before - Tasha's been through worse than this before, but somehow that doesn't comfort her, not this time. This time it's all all too real, it's not something she can look back on as one of the many near-misses of her life - this is playing out, right now, in front of her, and there's nothing she can do. She's not a medical officer - her job ends where Beverly's begins, she feels hopelessly, woefully under-qualified to deal with this.

"Hold on," she's saying, over and over like a mantra, her own jacket draped around Deanna's shoulders, over and over while the sky turns dark around them and the air takes on a chill. "It's okay, don't worry, we'll get out, the Enterprise will come for us, don't worry. Don't die. Don't you die - if you die, I'll kill you."

The Enterprise beams them up some time around dusk. Tasha stands shaking in the doorway of Sickbay, refusing every one of Ogawa's attempts to treat her. When Deanna is finally recovered, when she sits up carefully, wincing in pain, when her gaze drifts across the sickbay and lands squarely on Tasha's, Tasha quietly walks out of Sickbay, down to the holodeck where she spends the next four hours practicing her martial arts, trying to forget the way Deanna had whispered her name as she'd fallen to the ground. 


End file.
